Gardênia Azul
by SakuraSouke
Summary: As vezes uma simples conversa pode mudar o rumo da história,concertar algumas brechas corrompidas pelo destino,e escrever uma nova história." Neji x Hinata


_Antes de mais nada,tenha uma boa leitura._

* * *

**---ooo---**

O Sol que se adentrava nas montanhas e orquestrava a última melodia dos pássaros, anunciavam o Pôr do Sol e o fim de mais um dia de treinamento.

E sempre após o término dos treinamentos, Hinata entrava pontualmente na arena para oferecer o chá junto com dois _oniguiris_ cujo se tornara nas delicadas mãos da jovem um de seus mais deliciosos aperitivos. Para Hiashi a presença de sua filha mais velha, cujo possuía já medianos cabelos azulados, e delicada face que ocultava rosados lábios, era de extrema importância.

Mas algo há calara neste fim de tarde, algo que a fizera estar mais distante dele e de seu primo. Ambos queriam entender o significado daquele silencio, e ficaram de extrema surpresa por nenhuma palavra e nem um de seus ternos sorrisos saírem de seus lábios para alegrar o ambiente. Estava distraída, como se somente seu corpo estivesse lá enquanto sua alma fora vagar em algum lugar.

Após o agonizante silencio que aterrorizou o próprio Líder do Clã, ele se pronuncia para rompê-lo.

-Hinata, ficará um par de horas treinando com Neji aqui, depois lhe chamarei, e espero que nenhum dos dois me decepcione. Ficou claro?

-Sim senhor. Respondeu timidamente a herdeira do Clã.

-Sim Hiashi-sama. Indagou em seguida Neji que enxugava com uma toalha o suor vindo de seu rosto.

Hiashi imediatamente se retira da arena, e antes que este fechasse a porta, dá a ultima olhada em ambos e por fim saiu fechando definitivamente a porta com extrema cautela.

Caminhando pelo corredor da grande Mansão este pôde observar que Hanabi, sua filha mais nova, estava apressada para ir justo á arena que Hiashi deixara Neji e Hinata.

-Aonde pensa que esta indo?Indaga sério Hiashi olhando fixamente sua filha.

-Á arena para treinar. Diz rapidamente Hanabi parando em frente ao seu pai.

-Hoje não, prepare duas xícaras de chá e depois se dirija para o Salão Principal para podermos conversar. Diz por fim o líder.

A menina não entedera absolutamente nada, mas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saiu para fazer os chás enquanto seu pai andava lentamente pelo corredor. Afinal o propósito dele era deixar a sós Neji e Hinata, e não era por um simples treinamento. Era mais para eles se entenderem, talvez até conversarem sobre os desentendimentos passados. Se o líder ou alguém estivesse lá, provavelmente eles jamais se entenderiam.

Então estava certo de que a sós cada um poderia compreender um ao outro e enfim fazer "um acerto de contas".

_"Hizashi... Gostaria de me desculpar pelos fraquejos que tive perante a ti... Gostaria de ver você se orgulhando de Neji e de como ele ama minha filha... Mas será que você poderia entender?"_

A si mesmo o líder do Clã se perguntava enquanto admirava o sublime céu avermelhado pela metamorfose da tarde para noite.

Enquanto isso, na arena nenhuma voz se pronunciava, Hinata só abaixava a cabeça ao perceber que era observada por Neji. Ela começa a brincar com seus dedos num ato de se distrair ou talvez para buscar alguma coragem para enfrentar aquele severo olhar de Neji.

A partir daí Neji retira seu olhar, pois percebe que ela se encontrava nervosa e intimidada a isso. Olha o Pôr do Sol que se encontrara ao centro das montanhas. Muda repentinamente seu semblante e por fim pronuncia...

-Hinata-sama, o que esta pensando?

Esta cora, ao ouvir a voz de seu primo caminhar em seus ouvidos e ir diretamente ao coração, e que o faz disparar freneticamente.

-E-eu estava pensando...

_-(suspense)_

-...O que significa _Amor_?

-_Amor_?!Hinata-sama, isto é realmente complicado e ridículo. Indaga Neji surpreso.

Esta rapidamente abaixa a cabeça decepcionada com o dizer do gênio. Pronunciando angustiadamente –Eu entendo...

O jovem Bouke notando a reação da herdeira busca uma maneira de mudar sua atitude sem retirar seu modo formal.

A verdade era dura e lastimável para Neji, mas ele realmente estava disposto a reconquistar a confiança de sua protegida. E assim com a inesperada e repentina resposta de seu coração ele a responde:

-Hinata-sama._ Amor é... Um sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano á perfeição._

Hinata estatelou seus orbes em um ponto qualquer de uma pequena flor que havia na arena. Ela não acreditava no que ouviu. Seria Neji que a respondeu de uma forma tão... Tão... Maravilhosa e objetiva?

Ela respirou fundo, acreditando na possibilidade de poder conversar com ele normalmente, e assim ela buscou forças para concluir que:

-_Amar é obter o outro para se completar_, verdade?

-Esta errada._ Amar não é apoderar-se, mas dar-se ao outro para se completar_.

Hinata mais uma vez respirou fundo e por alguns instantes o prendeu em seu pulmão. Neste _"Break de Perguntas e Respostas"_

-E as cartas de amor?Pergunta Hinata inocentemente.

Neji silenciou desta vez. Refletiu e pensou em não responder, porém mais uma vez seu coração falou mais alto e desobedeceram as ordens dadas pela razão.

-Essas?_Acredito que essas são as promessas eleitorais do coração_.

-Como pode saber tanto Neji nissan?

-Hinata sama, a vida é uma mar de sabedoria, você nunca sabe quando vai acabar o horizonte implacável dela. Apenas aprendemos o que necessitamos para realizá-los.

Distraidamente os dois começaram a assistir um esplendoroso céu cair nas trevas da noite. O Sol, lentamente dava espaço aos pontinhos de luz e também á uma parte da Lua, que aparecia conforme o desaparecimento das nuvens.

-Ei escute-me, Hinata-sama, será que a senhorita poderia me desculpar pelos meus fraquejos?

-Não se preocupe com isso Neji nissan. Tristemente fala Hinata enquanto apertava discretamente suas mãos.

-Por que isso?Eu fiz muita coisa que não deveria ter feito a você, Hinata-sama.

-Não há necessidade de se desculpar, porque sinceramente... Eu já estava _silenciosamente quebrada_.

Ela abaixou a cabeça sentenciando sua angustia e esgotando sua tristeza em suas lágrimas.

Ele por outro lado, com um desejo de secar as lágrimas de Hinata, delicadamente leva sua mão ao queixo da jovem erguendo sua face lentamente enquanto se aproximava mais até sentir suas respirações mescladas. Depois de alguns intantes secando as lágrimas de sua protegida, ele leva seus lábios ao pé dos ouvidos desta, e sussurrando lhe,aconchega em um abraço...

-_Se está silenciosamente quebrada, silenciosamente eu irei lhe concertar_.

**---ooo---**

* * *

Olá! 

Eu já estava ficando com saudades de fazer _Oneshot's_ Neji _**x**_ Hinata.Aí resolvi escrever esta,inpirada no final de **Blood Plus **.

Putz,nada a ver,o final não aconteceu nada disso,mas como sou maluca deu esse resultado.**:3**

_E falando em_ **Blood Plus **_para quem gosta desse fantastico e angustiante_(eu no caso,chorei tres dias ao me lembrar do ultimo capítulo da série,minha mãe disse no dia: "**Saia** cachorro,não atrapalha!'Aí eu me lembrei da protagonista **Saya**,e comecei a chorar de novo. )_irá ter a partir de 2010 **Blood Plus 2**!No site oficial do Japão está tudo lá escrito: **www.blood.tv**._

_Reviews please!_

_Beijocas!_

_Sakura Mileski Mashimottochi Tsubasa Gonzáles._


End file.
